Various types of connectors systems are known to connect flexible hoses to an end member, that may be threaded or not. In particular, connectors are known to connect garden hoses to the end member of a water supply, for instance a tap connected to the water network, or a sprayer.
Such connectors generally provide for a main body having a cylindrical spigot that is meant to be inserted inside the hose in correspondence to one end thereof, and a closing element, for example a ring nut that is screwed on the main body to radially compress a portion of the end of the hose against the spigot to obtain the hydraulic seal.
From the European Patent EP2047169 on behalf of the same Applicant a hose-connector assembly is known according with the aforementioned features.
Such connectors may be improved. In particular with regards to the hydraulic seal thereof.
Moreover, such a type of connectors is particularly ineffective in case the garden hose is an extendible hose, such as the hose made according to the teachings of International Application PCT/IB2016/059765.
Still, the known connectors are difficult to be mounted on the hose, especially in the case of an extendible hose.